


沃洛克·道林

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 克鲁利想，如果敌基督死了，那么人间就会得救。他是个恶魔，他不能杀死撒旦之子。但如果敌基督自杀了呢。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	沃洛克·道林

沃洛克喜欢阿什托雷思保姆，她和母亲完全不一样。

“妈妈”和“爸爸”对他来说是非常陌生的词汇，从记事起沃洛克便被告知那些词汇是幼稚且不体面的，他是美国大使的孩子，应该更体面一些，称自己的双亲为“母亲”和“父亲”。小沃洛克当时并不明白这两种称呼有什么不一样，他同样不理解“体面”的意思。他只知道，“母亲”要比“妈妈”更难读一点。但“保姆”则要简单得多了，于是他总喜欢把“保姆”挂在嘴边。

那么，回到关于阿什托雷思保姆的问题上来。

母亲总会穿浅色系的衣服，淡绿色、白色或者米黄色，跟道林家大宅的建筑物和花园一样，显得很单调。而保姆喜欢穿黑色套装，沃洛克知道她的黑外套下是一件酒红色衬衫，这样的配色在庄园里很少见，也因此而显得独特许多。

母亲会擦很浓的香水，味道像劣质橡皮软糖，很甜，是人造添加剂堆砌出来的。沃洛克不喜欢那种橡皮糖，母亲身上的香水味对他来说有些刺鼻。阿什托雷思保姆也擦香水——小沃洛克想，或许女士都是擦香水的——她的香水味更淡一些，只有靠得很近时才能闻到，味道像一块偏苦的黑丝绒蛋糕。沃洛克不知道自己是因黑丝绒蛋糕而喜欢阿什托雷思身上的味道，还是因阿什托雷思身上的味道而喜欢黑丝绒蛋糕。这种气味充斥他模糊不清的幼年记忆，在小沃洛克还不会走路的时候，他经常趴在保姆胸前，把自己埋进黑丝绒蛋糕的气味里。

母亲总是在微笑，所以你永远不知道她是不是真的开心。保姆很少笑，当她露出笑容的时候，沃洛克知道她是开心的。

母亲喜欢大惊小怪，她会指着最常见的鸟雀对沃洛克说，看呀，那有只鸟呢。而阿什托雷思会用低沉的声音告诉他，那是斑鸠，喜欢吃谷物，警惕性很高，会在冬季迁徙至平原地区。

最重要的区别在于，母亲很忙，她经常对沃洛克说，去玩吧，我现在很忙，让我一个人待一会儿。事实上她并不是真的在忙。沃洛克曾经乖乖走开，然后躲在灌木丛后面观察母亲。她看见母亲一个人坐在扶手椅里，整整一个小时什么也不干、什么也不说。

而阿什托雷思保姆会对他说，来吧，沃洛克，到我这来。她从来不会说“让我一个人待一会儿，我忙着呢”。

沃洛克是喜欢阿什托雷思保姆的。他学会“保姆”这个词的时间要比学会“母亲”更早一些，这让道林夫妇不太高兴。沃洛克觉得，如果你们允许我说“妈妈”而不是“母亲”，或许就不会发生这种事情了。

小沃洛克并不知道其他保姆是什么样子、别人的保姆是什么样子，但他认为，阿什托雷思女士是位好保姆，或许是世界上最好的保姆。她的高跟鞋没那么吵，脸上不会涂太多花花绿绿的东西，也从来不会强迫沃洛克做他不喜欢的事情。

于是，在四岁或者三岁的某一天，沃洛克对她说：“保姆，我最喜欢的就是你了。”

那时是夏天，道林宅邸的夏季是非常迷人的。植物用一整个冬天的时间来休养生息，在春天汲取阳光和水分，当夏天到来时，他们深棕或者浅棕色的树干上便托着巨大繁茂的树冠了。道林宅邸的园丁在夏天时总会很忙，他每天在花园里走来走去，动作不大利索地给花草浇水施肥，并跟每一只落在树梢上的鸟雀打招呼。

园丁也是沃洛克喜欢的人，他跟阿什托雷思保姆一样，从来不会说“让我一个人待一会儿，我忙着呢”——无论多忙，园丁弗朗西斯科都会蹲下来和沃洛克打招呼，称他为“我的小主人”或者“亲爱的小沃洛克”。沃洛克认为弗朗西斯科园丁像童话书里才会出现的那种老爷爷，白发苍苍，穿白袍子，脾气很好，总是笑呵呵的，不会对任何人发脾气，有一把棉花糖一样的白胡子。

夏天时，沃洛克喜欢和阿什托雷思女士一起坐在花园里。花园中央是一块草坪，小小的，被打理得很好。草坪中央摆着几张白色的小圆桌，圆桌旁边是几把椅子。沃洛克只知道那是椅子，而保姆会说那是“美式风格的椅子”。他们坐在椅子里喝茶吃点心时，能看到园丁在花园里忙碌。

他就是坐在椅子上对保姆说出那句话的。

保姆没有回答。于是沃洛克又说了一遍：“保姆，我最喜欢的就是你了。”

阿什托雷思女士回过头来——她刚刚一直在盯着花园，沃洛克不知道她在看什么，可能是山雀和斑鸠——她的眼睛藏在小而圆的墨镜后面，红头发打理得很整齐。

“有很多人不值得你喜欢。”她说。

“为什么？”

“因为他们就是不值得你那么喜欢。”

“他们是坏人吗？”沃洛克问。他曾经听见母亲和父亲讨论关于好坏的问题，比如某某先生是个贪得无厌的无赖，某位女士背地里的行为实在叫人不齿，某家的小孩子上次来做客时偷偷拿走了壁炉上的玩偶，他们都“不是什么体面的人”。

“他们倒也未必是坏人。”阿什托雷思女士把双手交叉放在桌面上，手上戴着很薄的黑手套，“能分清好坏是一件很难的事情，亲爱的。”

“我觉得很简单啊。”沃洛克说。

“这大概是世界上最难的事情了。”阿什托雷思女士说，“没有人在意什么是真的‘好’，人们对于‘好’的定义往往是——这样做能让别人开心、能被别人认可、能为别人带来好处。”

“当母亲要我离开时，我就会乖乖离开，母亲会夸我是个好孩子。”

“没人知道这样做是不是真的能证明你是个好孩子，但很显然，这样做会让你母亲高兴，所以她会觉得你是个好孩子。”

“那么‘好’就是让别人高兴，‘坏’就是让别人不高兴吗？”

“不能用别人的标准来评价你自己的好坏。”保姆说，“不然，你就和‘别人’一样了。”

沃洛克趴在桌子上，这场对话让他的头有点晕：“那么，如果一个人做了让我开心的事情，我就会认为他是好的，就会喜欢他。”

“母亲夸你是个好孩子的时候，你会开心吗？”

沃洛克摇摇头，他其实是很想在母亲身边多待一会的。

“母亲因你的不开心而感到开心，那么她是个坏人吗？”

沃洛克没有回答。

阿什托雷思保姆又扭头去看花园：“你看，分清好坏是件很难的事情，但好在我们没有必要非得去弄清楚什么是好、什么是坏，它是——”

弗朗西斯科园丁没握住浇花用的橡胶水管，那根水管像一条蛇一样从园丁手里跳起来，在半空划了几个圈。园丁的帽子和衣服被打湿了。

阿什托雷思女士继续说下去：“——它是不可言喻的。”

“那是什么意思？”

保姆耸耸肩：“我也不太明白。”

连阿什托雷思女士都不明白的问题，一定是非常难的问题。

“那你是好人吗，保姆？”沃洛克问。

小孩子总是有很多问题，这些问题会让绝大多数成年人感到厌烦和无聊。而当他们被问题难住无法回答时，又会开始懊恼，认为这些问题是荒谬可笑的——小孩子脑袋里为什么总要想这些毫无价值毫无意义的东西？总之，这些问题不值得大人来回答。因为大人的生活已经足够复杂了，他们每天都要面对各种各样的问题，那些问题是无法回避的。但他们可以选择回避孩子的问题，因为孩子的问题不重要。父亲和母亲就是这样。

“我从来不好，甜心。”阿什托雷思女士回答。她把黑手套摘下来，动作很慢，指甲上涂着黑色指甲油。

“你为什么不好？”

“因为——”她停顿了一会儿，把手套叠好，放在小圆桌上，“我问了太多问题。”

“可是我也有很多问题。”沃洛克感到开心，他发现了自己和阿什托雷思女士的共同点。

“你要继续问问题。”阿什托雷思女士说。

“那我也会变得‘不好’吗？”

保姆向旁边看了一会儿。园丁终于处理好了水管，现在他在浇花，同时和花圃里的每一只蜜蜂打招呼。

“变得‘不好’这件事本身没什么不好。”她说，“我们生活的世界就是这样，人们只关心自己眼里的好坏，没人关心什么是真正的好或者坏。”

然后这位女士站起来，朝沃洛克伸出手。她说，走吧，你该回去午睡了。

小沃洛克记住了这个有点复杂的词，“不可言喻的”。它听起来很厉害。那天午后他躺在自己的小床上，阿什托雷思保姆坐在床边，像过去的无数个日夜一样。沃洛克问她，保姆，你会永远陪着我是吗。保姆摇摇头，她说，没有人能永远陪在你身边。

沃洛克因为这句话而焦虑起来，虽然他还不太理解“焦虑”这个词的意思。

“我以为你不会离开我的。”他说，“你不像母亲，从来不会赶我走。”

“等你长大了，就不再需要保姆了，我那时候就会离开。”阿什托雷思说。

“可是我永远都需要你呀。”

“所有大孩子都不需要保姆。等你长大了，道林先生和夫人不会允许我继续留在这里。”

“有保姆的大孩子是‘不体面’的，是吗？”

阿什托雷思点点头。

这让沃洛克意识到，对自己来说至关重要的事情在别人眼里或许根本不重要，父亲和母亲不在乎他有多不想失去保姆，他们只会在意“一个待在保姆身边的大男孩看起来很不体面”。他对此感到很难过。

“睡吧。”阿什托雷思替他盖好被子，然后坐回到椅子上，“你现在还小，我不会现在就离开你的。”

沃洛克感到安心，但他同时很悲伤。

作为美国大使的孩子，小沃洛克的童年跟很多孩子都不太一样。属于自己的时间并不是很多，他也没什么朋友——父亲的朋友们来家里做客时也会带上他们的孩子，那些孩子是沃洛克身边唯一的同龄人。他们在双方父母的注视下握手、打招呼，然后规规矩矩地坐在桌边，乖巧听话得像个小木偶。

当沃洛克在餐桌上表现出得体的涵养和礼仪时，母亲会说，真棒，沃洛克，你现在像个大孩子了。

而父亲会说，沃洛克，你长大了，你现在是位绅士了。

“长大”这个词让他感到焦虑。

沃洛克五岁时，道林宅邸里来了几位家庭教师。他们戴礼帽、穿黑色套装，手里提着小皮箱，用文绉绉的方式和父母打招呼。沃洛克被家庭教师带进小书房里，在那学习算数、诗歌、西洋棋和小提琴。

他问母亲为什么要学这些，母亲说所有体面人家的孩子都要学这些东西。

“可是算数很无聊。”沃洛克说。

“你不是小孩子了，沃洛克。”母亲回答，“别这么任性。”

“我能学点自己喜欢的东西吗？”

“你喜欢什么呢。”

“我想和弗朗西斯科园丁学学园艺。”

母亲把眉头皱起来：“那不体面，你还是乖乖学西洋棋和小提琴的好。”

“园艺为什么不体面？”沃洛克问，“园丁的工作很重要，如果没有园丁，我们家的花园就不可能这么漂亮。”

母亲从银质烟盒里取出一根烟：“等你长大就明白了，这些对你是有好处的。”

沃洛克没说话。

母亲点上香烟，坐在窗边的位置吸了一口，然后说：“别告诉你父亲我抽烟的事。”

沃洛克点点头。

母亲说，真是个好孩子。

有时，父亲会提议和他下几盘西洋棋。

父亲很少回家，沃洛克经常听管家和母亲说你的父亲又去了什么地方、拜访了哪几个国家、出席了哪些重要的会议。然后他们会摸着沃洛克的头说，你真该为他自豪，你有个好父亲。

父亲每次回家时，沃洛克都会很开心。他坐在沙发上和父亲分享宅邸里发生的事情，比如厨师烤焦了面包、帮厨的阿姨赢得了掰手腕大赛第一名、司机家的狗狗生了一窝可爱的小狗，这些事情在沃洛克看来非常有趣。父亲会听上一会儿，然后打断沃洛克的话，问他几位家庭教师怎样、最近都学了什么东西。然后父亲会解开西装纽扣，说：“去把你的西洋棋拿来，让我看看你的棋艺有没有进步。”

沃洛克不喜欢西洋棋。他想继续聊关于小狗和掰手腕的话题，而父亲会指着书房说，快去啊，把你的西洋棋拿来。

他只好去拿西洋棋。

父亲总会故意输给沃洛克，然后笑着说：“我的小男子汉真的长大了。”

沃洛克说他并不是很想长大，声音很低。

“你在说什么呢？”道林先生依旧在笑，“每个人都会长大，沃洛克——我总觉得你一眨眼就长大了，昨天你还是个不会说话的小孩子，今天就已经会下西洋棋了。”

西洋棋是你们让我去学的，我并不想学这个。沃洛克在心里嘀咕。他问：“有什么可以不长大的方法吗？”

父亲摇摇头，好像听了个很好笑的笑话。

“我想和您谈谈这个问题。”沃洛克说，“我能不能——不学算数、小提琴和西洋棋？我不喜欢这些。”

“为什么呢。”

“我想学一些更有趣的东西。”

“你该和母亲聊聊这些。”父亲低头看了眼手表，“她陪在你身边的时间更多，你该跟她谈谈。”

“我已经和母亲谈过了。”

“那么她是怎么说的呢？”

“她说，等我长大就明白了，这些对我是有好处的。”沃洛克希望父亲能够给出不同的答案。

然而道林先生说：“对，没错，你母亲说得很有道理。”

“可是——”

“好了，”道林先生从桌子边站起来，“我还有些事情要处理。沃洛克，你得好好学习，像个大孩子那样。”

父亲在家住了大概一星期的时间。这一星期里他每天早饭时都会出现在桌边，笑着询问沃洛克今天的课程，然后和母亲进行一些非常简短的交流。父亲和母亲之间的话不多，而且似乎越来越少。当母亲问他为什么总是这么忙的时候，父亲会皱着眉头说，别问了。

母亲也会这样皱着眉头对沃洛克说，别问了。

有时母亲会因为这样的回答而不快，她把唇角绷成一条直线、挑着眉毛，像机器人一样机械地重复着切割和吞咽的动作，一言不发。另一些时候母亲会盯着餐盘说：“我和沃洛克都没有你的工作重要，对不对。”

父亲会在这时叫母亲的名字，母亲从来不会回答。于是父亲会放下刀叉说，上帝啊，沃洛克在这呢。

沃洛克不懂这是什么意思。他想他或许应该出去，听起来好像他的存在影响了父母之间的交流。

而母亲会在听到这句话后停止吞咽，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着父亲说：“是啊，沃洛克在这呢，很高兴你终于意识到这一点了。”

在这之后父亲会叹气，或者努力寻找一些他自己认为能够让气氛轻松起来的话题——比如算数、西洋棋、成绩，或者某位曾来家里做过客的、另一位大使的孩子。他吞下一块香肠，笑着说：“你母亲就是喜欢小题大做，对不对？她过度焦虑了。我的沃洛克是个懂事的大孩子，他会体谅父亲。”

沃洛克的食欲总会在这时消失得一干二净。他感觉肚子里空荡荡的，肠胃因饥饿而抽搐，但咽喉和食道却排斥一切进食行为，他想吐。

“你为什么不吃点东西呢，沃洛克。”母亲对他说，语速很快，“你得多吃点东西才能快点长大。快吃。”

“母亲，我吃饱了。”沃洛克回答。

母亲好像根本没听到这句话。她开始把培根、蔬菜卷和煎蛋饼一样一样地放进沃洛克盘子里，姿态体贴得很做作，像情景喜剧里的演员。这场喜剧是演给父亲看的，目的在于向父亲宣誓主权，告诉父亲她才是最关心沃洛克的人。食物堆积在盘子里，令人作呕，沃洛克依旧没有任何进食的欲望。

母亲看着他，眼睛像烈日下的沙漠。她说，快吃啊，多吃一点。

第二天，父亲又要离开了。他提着棕色的公文包和一个小行李箱，站在沙发前打电话，司机等在门外。沃洛克在旁边等了一会儿。他看见父亲放下电话，就走过去，问他要去哪。

“另外一个国家。”父亲回答。

“您要去那做什么？”

“一些很重要的事情。”父亲说，“等你长大就懂了。”

父亲披上西装外套，仔仔细细把袖口整理好，皱起眉头：“在家要听母亲的话，沃洛克。你是个大孩子了，要懂得体谅母亲，一个男子汉该照顾好自己的母亲。无论她叫你做什么，记住了，她都是为了你好。”

“都是为了我好？”沃洛克问。

“当然。全天下所有的父母都是这样，所有父母的一切行为都是为了自己的孩子。我们是这个世界上最爱你、最关心你的人了。”父亲在小沃洛克头顶摸了摸。他准备出门了。

“那您下次回来的时候，能带我去外面骑马吗？”沃洛克问。很久之前，父亲曾带他去山坡上骑过一次马。他们还去了靶场，父亲教他射箭，但他学得很一般。自那以后他一直希望能再骑一次马、再去一次靶场。

“当然，当然。”父亲向门边走去，“好了沃洛克，你该回去了——算术老师是不是已经在书房里等你了？”

于是，父亲离开了。

那天晚上九点钟，沃洛克躺在床上，看阿什托雷思女士替他盖好被子、调暗床头灯。她做这些事情时不紧不慢，动作非常优雅，双臂划出的线条流畅又漂亮。

“保姆。”他问，“父亲和母亲是全天下最关心我的人吗？”

阿什托雷思女士点点头。

“他们所做的一切都是为了我吗？”

阿什托雷思女士依旧点头。

“可是母亲不喜欢我和她待在一起，她总会让我走开。”

“那是为了培养你的独立性。”

“什么是独立性？”

“就是一个人独自生活的能力。”保姆回答，她把双手交叉放在腿上，“这样，等父亲、母亲、管家和厨师都没法再陪在你身边的时候，你一个人也可以好好生活。”

沃洛克眨了眨眼睛：“他们都会离开我是吗？”

“他们都会。”

“和你一样？”

“和我一样。”

“他们也会在我长大之后离开我。”沃洛克说。他已经认识到这点了，父亲和母亲在盼着他快点“长大”，而他“长大”之后，父亲、母亲和阿什托雷思女士就都会离开他，让他独自去生活。他还没法评判“独自生活”这种状态都有哪些利弊，那听上去不错，不用再面对家庭教师没完没了的唠叨，但那同样听起来很孤单。于是沃洛克想，“长大”就是个不断告别的过程，长大是无法避免的，他注定要一边长大一边和身边的人说再见，他们都会慢慢离开自己。所以，他越是长大，就会越孤单。

“长大就是这样。”阿什托雷思女士说，“它是个不断告别的过程。当然，你也会遇到很多新的人……你未来的同学、朋友，你还会遇到一个你爱的人，然后可能会结婚。”

“父亲和母亲就结婚了。”沃洛克呢喃。

“是，他们相爱，然后结婚，再后来就有了你。”

可父亲和母亲看起来并不爱对方。沃洛克没把这句话说出来，他认为保姆是明白的。他问：“那，‘长大’是好的吗？”

“我们说过了，小沃洛克，要分清好坏是很难的。”保姆歪着头，眼睛藏在墨镜后面，“我也不知道‘长大’是好还是坏，但总的来说，‘长大’的过程会让人不太愉快。”

沃洛克想，阿什托雷思女士是对的。他还没长大，但他正在长大，这过程的确让人感觉不太愉快。

沃洛克五岁那年秋天，母亲的一位朋友去世了，人们叫他迪伦先生。沃洛克见过这位先生几次，他穿深蓝色套装，头发颜色很浅，有些谢顶，留着滑稽的小胡子。迪伦先生去世的时候，父亲在忙他的工作，于是沃洛克穿上小小的黑色套装，和母亲一起去参加葬礼。这是他第一次参加别人的葬礼。

那天的天空阴沉沉的，沃洛克紧跟在母亲身边，有点不安。他曾央求让阿什托雷思女士也一起来，但母亲说，保姆是不适合出现在这种场合的。

人们说迪伦先生是个好人，对他的离去表示痛心。身材高挑的迪伦夫人戴着黑纱，面色苍白，不断张开双臂接受别人的拥抱。她看上去很疲惫，但当别人对她说“节哀顺变”的时候，这位夫人看上去并不是很悲伤。沃洛克不知道该做什么，于是他只好盯着迪伦夫人看。

她的头发是金棕色，披在肩膀上，双肩非常单薄。她的背脊同样是单薄的，两块肩胛骨向外突出，腰部线条修长。她的睫毛很长，睫毛下的眼睛是干燥的。在接受了不知道第几个人的拥抱后，沃洛克看见迪伦夫人背过身去深呼吸，同时翻了个白眼，有点不耐烦。然后她立刻又转身迎向另一位女士，脸上显出悲伤的表情来，把单薄纤弱的身体投入到来自那位女士的怀抱当中。

“迪伦夫人真是可怜。”沃洛克听见母亲这样说，“迪伦先生甚至没给她留下一个孩子。”

沃洛克捏了捏母亲的手表示安慰，母亲把他的手攥得很紧，她说，还好我有你，沃洛克，还好我有你。然后她牵着沃洛克的手向迪伦夫人走去，说：“走吧，我们去安慰安慰这位可怜的夫人。”

在那之后的很长一段时间里，沃洛克都会和阿什托雷思女士谈论关于死亡的话题。他对这个概念的理解还很模糊。阿什托雷思女士说，死亡就是离开你的躯壳，让你的躯壳永远停留在那个状态。

“当然，有时候你留下的躯壳会腐烂，或者被亲人们送去火化。但那已经跟你没有什么关系了，因为那只是你留下的躯壳。”

“就像空牛奶盒？”

“就像空牛奶盒。”阿什托雷思女士坐在小圆桌对面的椅子里，鬓角的头发整整齐齐掖在耳后，露出小小的、精巧的耳垂，上面缀着一颗黑珍珠。

“牛奶盒的意义是装牛奶，如果牛奶被人喝光了，那牛奶盒就也没有意义了。”沃洛克摆弄着圆桌上的一盘糕点，“不管牛奶盒是被丢掉还是被踩扁，都不会影响到牛奶，因为牛奶不在盒子里，牛奶已经被喝光了。”

阿什托雷思女士点点头。

“那么，人们离开躯壳之后会到哪里去呢？天堂或者地狱吗？”沃洛克又问。

“绝大多数人都会去天堂或者地狱。”阿什托雷思女士回答，“也有些人的灵魂选择留在人间，于是他们就在自己生活过的地方兜兜转转，和活着的人没什么不一样，只是活人看不到他们。”

“那他们会成为鬼魂吗？”沃洛克有点迟疑，“听着很吓人。”

“没什么吓人的，他们只是灵魂而已。灵魂和活人唯一的区别就在于，他们没有躯体。”阿什托雷思女士又转头去看花园——大多数花都凋谢了，几株四季常青的植物依旧神采奕奕，园丁戴着手套站在花圃边，正把败落的花捡起来丢进编织袋里。

“你看，弗朗西斯科兄弟就正在处理花的尸体，它们死了。”保姆说，“花的尸体皱巴巴的，很难看，但花的灵魂不会被困在丑陋的躯体里。它们还是盛开的，虽然你看不到它们，但它们永远都是盛放的样子，美极了。”

“人也是这样吗？”沃洛克问。

阿什托雷思女士点点头：“有些灵魂会保持自己弥留之际的形象，所以他们死的时候是多少岁，灵魂看起来就是多少岁。也有些灵魂——他们寿终正寝、白发苍苍，饱受成长和衰老的困扰，于是就希望死后的灵魂能回到自己年轻时的样子。”

“那他们会变得年轻吗？”沃洛克认为这很有趣。

“会的。如果你看见过天堂或者地狱的接待处，会发现很多人的灵魂都格外年轻。他们选择最让自己满意的形态，高高兴兴地去天堂、地狱或者扭头回到人间，然后开始新的生活。”

“地狱的生活一定很糟。父亲说那里都是坏人，还有撒旦和恶魔，恶魔都是坏心肠的刽子手，会折磨所有堕入地狱的灵魂。”

“这都是人类编出来的。”阿什托雷思保姆耸耸肩，“天堂和地狱差不多，他们只是推崇不同的生活方式。在天堂，你可以听李斯特弹钢琴，在地狱就可以听莫扎特。”

沃洛克笑了。阿什托雷思保姆永远很招人喜欢，她不会强迫你做不喜欢的事情，不会说“走吧，让我一个人待一会儿”，不会像父亲和母亲那样用奇怪的语气说话，也不会回避你的任何问题。如果有什么问题是阿什托雷思女士也没法回答的，她会说“亲爱的，我也不知道”，而不是“沃洛克，你干嘛总要问这些荒唐的问题呢”。

沃洛克是喜欢她的。可是沃洛克会长大，沃洛克会失去她，长大的沃洛克会失去所有人。

于是，沃洛克想，“死亡”听起来也没那么糟，“死亡”无非意味着停止成长、让你的躯壳永远停留在某个状态，而灵魂是自由的。他可以选择让自己的灵魂永远是五岁，永远不再长大。但如果他死了，阿什托雷思女士就见不到他了——活人是看不见灵魂的。他不能再听阿什托雷思女士讲故事，不能再和阿什托雷思女士一起在圆桌前聊天喝茶吃饼干，那位女士永远不能再替他盖好被子、调暗床头的灯。弗朗西斯科园丁也不会再摸着他的头跟他打招呼了。

这是“死亡”唯一让人伤心的地方。

他想问阿什托雷思女士，如果我死了、变成了灵魂，你还能找到我吗。

但这个问题听上去太荒唐了。

风从花园里吹来，有一片叶子落在圆桌上，落在装糕点的盘子边。它已经死了，是棕色，边缘皱巴巴地卷了起来。但沃洛克知道，它的灵魂是自由的，它的灵魂洋溢着生命力，正和风一起奔跑。

在沃洛克即将迎来自己的六岁生日时，他发现父亲回家的次数越来越少了。他经常连着几个月见不到父亲，道林先生永远在其他国家忙着什么重要的事情。当他回到家中时，母亲的表情总会很凝重，或者显出一种拙劣戏剧演员一样的欣喜。这两种表情之间的反差实在很大，沃洛克无法确认母亲心里到底在想什么，但她知道母亲是不高兴的——即使她在笑，也是不高兴的。

父亲和母亲之间的谈话越来越少，那些语句听起来像干巴巴的河床。然后，他们开始争吵。沃洛克总会在这时知趣地离开房间，装作他什么都没有听到、什么都没有发生。

争吵过后父亲就会离开，去忙那些沃洛克从来不明白的、重要的事情。母亲会坐在窗边抽烟。她把头枕在玻璃上，像一尊雕塑，没什么表情。如果沃洛克在这时走过去，母亲就会紧紧握住他的手，用对一个小男孩来说过于复杂的眼神盯着他。

“幸好我还有你。”母亲总会这么说，嘴唇颤抖，睫毛湿漉漉的，“还好我还有你，沃洛克。”

然后她会把沃洛克搂在怀里，说：“这个家里只有我是最关心你的，沃洛克，我一个人把你养大——只有我一个人。你一定要记住，无论我让你做什么，都是为了你好。”

沃洛克没说话。

然后母亲吸了吸鼻子，声音和睫毛一样潮湿：“我为你请了位新的家庭教师，他负责教你拉丁文。”

“我为什么要学拉丁文？”

“这都是为了你好。”

沃洛克不太明白。母亲的怀抱太紧了，不是很舒服。他挣扎了一下，但母亲把他搂得更紧了。

“我想去找阿什托雷思女士。”他说。

母亲鼻腔里发出一声滞涩的叹息。

“沃洛克，你马上就要六岁了。”母亲说，声音像掷在地上的铅块，“阿什托雷思女士该离开了。”

沃洛克最害怕听到的就是这个。他问为什么，而母亲说，这都是为了你好，等你长大了就明白了。

“可是，保姆是关心我的。”

“我才是世界上最关心你的人。”

“保姆会给我讲故事。”沃洛克从母亲胸口挣脱出来，他意识到自己在做一件很需要勇气的事情——站在母亲面前说出和母亲意愿相反的想法、他自己的想法。

母亲坐得很直，腰肢僵硬：“故事有什么用呢。”

“故事让我喜欢。”

“故事没有什么用。”

“可是——”

“听着，沃洛克。”母亲打断他，“我的所有决定都是为了你，我所做、所说的一切，都是为了你好——这个世界上再不会有第二个对你这么好的人了。”

然后母亲站起来，去翻看墙上的日历。沃洛克知道，离他六岁的生日还有三个月。三个月过后，阿什托雷思女士就会离开了，她会在他六岁那天离开。成长就意味着不断告别，那位让他喜欢的女士是他告别的第一个人。

沃洛克感觉自己大概是哭了，有液体顺着他的脸颊向下淌。

“你怎么哭了？”母亲回过头来，但她并不准备替沃洛克擦去眼泪，“体面一点，沃洛克，你不是个小孩子了。别让我难堪。”

阿什托雷思女士在沃洛克六岁生日之前就离开了。她穿黑色套装，撑一把黑色遮阳伞，手里提着黑色小皮箱，头发打理得整整齐齐，和来的时候一样。

母亲带着沃洛克去和阿什托雷思女士告别。沃洛克很想央求母亲让保姆留下，他想扑进保姆怀里大哭一场。但母亲握着他的手，握得很紧。她说：“快，沃洛克，跟你的保姆告别。”

沃洛克没说话。

“快呀，沃洛克。”母亲晃了晃他的胳膊，“做个乖孩子。”

沃洛克不记得自己最后有没有和保姆告别，他实在不想回忆这段经历。

但总之，阿什托雷思女士离开了。

**【后记】**

恶魔克鲁利试图诱导敌基督自杀的计划似乎失败了，他不知道自己对此应该感到高兴还是难过，他同样不知道自己是否真的希望沃洛克自杀。

在阿什托雷思保姆离开道林宅邸之后的第五年，一具小小的尸体被装在小小的棺材里，由道林先生亲自运送到郊外的墓地。克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔站在远处，他们参加了沃洛克的葬礼。道林夫人很伤心，她反复念叨着这样一句话——“我都是为了你好，亲爱的，我是这个世界上最爱你的人啊，你就是不明白。”

人间得救了，克鲁利和亚茨拉菲尔没有举行任何庆祝仪式。克鲁利说，他打算好好睡上一觉，直到忘掉这该死的一切。

葬礼之后的第七天，恶魔被一场飓风惊醒。

天启开始了。


End file.
